Le Requiem que chante le ciel
by Daw-Set
Summary: Le 17 Juin 1998. Le ciel chante un Requiem, dédié à quatre élèves. Angelino était studieux et calme. Cedric était joyeux et travailleur. Neville était maladroit et incertain. Jenny était paresseuse et fantasque. Et ils étaient amis. Ce qu'ils ont fait ensemble, le ciel le chante, tristement. Fic originale de Sander Neptune qui m'a autorisée à la reposter.
1. Prologue : It's raining again

Titre : Le Requiem que chante le ciel.

Rating : T pour les années à venir.

Genre : Adventure/Romance

Characters : Principalement OC (Angelina Spinzelli), pour l'instant Cho Chang et Cedric Diggory. (À venir : Neville Londubat, OC (Jenny Blackwood))

Disclaimer : Tout le monde magique et beaucoup de personnages appartiennent inévitablement à J.K ROWLING. Les quelques OC qui apparaissent pour le première fois dans les premiers chapitres appartiennent à Sander Neptune, l'auteur originale de cette histoire. J'ai reçu son autorisation pour publier cette histoire sous mon nom suite au départ de Sander Neptune du site.

Note : Cette histoire s'étalera sur huit années. Le prologue se situe en fait dans le futur donc le second chapitre se passe quelques années en arrière, au tout début de cette histoire. Je vous préviens tout de suite, il y aura du drame !

* * *

Le Requiem que chante le ciel

Inspiré de HARRY POTTER de J.K ROWLING

Prologue : It's raining again

La Parc était peu bruyant, ce soir-là. Contrairement aux soirs habituels où il y avait toujours quelques élèves aventuriers nocturnes, il était même totalement silencieux, malgré la quantité de personnes qui s'y trouvait. À vrai dire, jamais Albus Dumbledore n'avait vu ses élèves rester autant murés dans le silence. Mais il ne pouvait se le cacher : la raison de leur silence était évidente. La vérité leur avait explosés devant les yeux et ils n'avaient pas pu détourner le regard.

Pour la majorité, cet évènement avait de quoi choquer. Ils avaient les tous connus, certains même depuis leur septième année, seulement. Le reste, ceux qui ne les avaient pas connu, était également figé. Leurs actions depuis le début de leur scolarité étaient inconnus de tous, et jamais ils n'avaient pu imaginé que derrière leur façade _à peu près_ normale, il y avait tant de secrets. Ces trois élèves avaient été assez connus durant leur séjour à Poudlard, ainsi que leur autre ami, mais tous pensaient que ça s'arrêtait là. Et pourtant, ils avaient continué. Ils s'étaient _véritablement_ battus contre lui. Plus qu'Harry Potter, l'Elu. Plus qu'Albus Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier du monde. Plus que n'importe qui.

Et maintenant qu'ils étaient morts, personne ne pouvait les remercier de ce qu'ils avaient faits. Personne ne pouvait les prendre dans une étreinte reconnaissante pour avoir sauvé leur vie. Personne ne pouvait posé un regard soulagé sur eux pour les avoir défendu.

Minerva McGonagall, ainsi que tous les autres professeurs, n'étaient pas à sa place habituelle. Elle était debout, comme les élèves, comme tous le monde. Elle se sentait détruite. Après tout, l'un d'eux était dans sa maison. Elle en avait été fière lorsqu'elle avait su tout ça. Non pas qu'elle cherchait à se mettre en avant. Mais ce garçon avait toujours été trop peu sûr de lui, et elle était heureuse de savoir qu'il avait vraiment fait de grandes choses, qu'il avait vraiment montré son côté Gryffondor. Il avait surmonté sa timidité et ce simple constat avait apporté un rayon de soleil dans l'esprit embrumé de l'enseignante.

Severus Snape était dans le rang du fond. Il avait insisté pour rester là, même si Albus lui avait fait signe de venir. Il ne voulait pas que les élèves le voient comme ça. Il l'avait vu mourir. Il l'avait vu tomber, le poison se répandant dans ses veines, les yeux à la fois déterminés et résignés. Un garçon de dix-huit ans, bientôt dix-neuf, qui pourtant avait déjà la maturité d'un homme de trente ans.

Severus tourna la tête, les larmes ruisselant sur son visage. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce visage bronzé si calme lorsqu'il parlait, de cette flamme vive dans ses yeux ambrés lorsqu'il produisait un Patronus, de cette main passant dans ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés lorsqu'il réfléchissait. Et plus que tous, il se souvenait de la première fois qu'il lui avait fait un sourire rien qu'à lui. Les coins de ses lèvres s'étaient étirés en quelque chose de magnifique et Severus avait sentit une décharge électrique dans son cœur, sans parvenir à savoir si elle était réelle ou si son imagination avait fait le travail. Mais c'était durant cette seconde-là qu'il avait vraiment compris.

Pomona Chourave retint courageusement ses larmes. Son élève à elle était mort depuis quelques années déjà, mais elle s'était attachée aux trois autres. Un Serdaigle silencieux, un Gryffondor maladroit, une Serpentard un peu folle… Ils lui avaient remonté le moral alors que ça aurait dû être l'inverse.

Filius Flitwick cligna des yeux pour chasser ses larmes. Ses trois élèves avaient produit quelque chose en lui, quelque chose qu'il n'arriverait jamais à effacer. Ce Serdaigle avait été un des meilleurs élèves qu'il ait jamais vu mais restait souvent seul. Puis vers le Noël de sa première année d'étude, un Poufsouffle joyeux s'était rapproché de lui et ils avaient continué l'année ensemble. L'année suivante, un Gryffondor avait sympathisé avec eux. Un timide garçon, un orphelin. Puis une Serpentard paresseuse s'était jointe à eux quelques mois plus tard. Tous les quatre avaient construit ce dont Albus rêvait depuis des années. Ils avaient surmonté les préjugés et s'étaient liés d'amitié, d'amour même pour deux d'entre eux. Chose curieuse quand on savait que les deux étaient dans des maisons opposées.

Albus Dumbledore posa ses yeux bleus sur les trois tombes. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres ridées. Il se souvenait exactement du jour où il avait vu cet écossais atterrir à Poufsouffle, cet italien mettre pied à Serdaigle, ce gallois entrer à Gryffondor et cette irlandaise s'asseoir à Serpentard. L'amitié qui avait naquis entre eux avait été la chose la plus magnifique que le directeur avait jamais vu. Puis Cedric était mort, mais l'amitié ne s'était pas cassée. Elle avait au contraire été renforcée pour ne jamais se briser.

Severus leva les yeux vers le ciel encore clair malgré la nuit qui tombait. Une goutte d'eau vint se mêler à celles déjà présentes sur ses joues pâles. Rejoignant les larmes que Severus versait, le ciel s'était mis à pleurer ses souvenirs... à chanter son requiem...

* * *

Il n'y a que quelques rectifications mais ce chapitre est de Sander Neptune. Le titre est un chanson de Supertramp, un de mes groupes préférés, malgré qu'il date un peu. Votre avis me ferai plaisir.


	2. Chapitre I : From now on

Rebonjour à tous et à toutes ! Voici le premier vrai chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Encore une fois, le monde de HARRY POTTER appartient à J.K ROWLING ainsi que la plupart des personnages et Angelino (que vous allez à présent rencontrer) appartient à cette chère Sander Neptune.

Merci à Alienor-fantastic pour ta review !

On commence avec un titre de Supertramp (titre que je recommande vivement).

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre I : From now on

Stalianze était une petite ville italienne entièrement sorcière, malgré quelques moldus s'étant accommodés de la situation de leurs voisins. Le village était situé près de la mer Méditerranée et il y régnait une ambiance agréable et joyeuse. Il était de coutume de sortir tard, le soir, lorsque l'on venait de rentrer du travail et que l'on s'était préparé. Des spectacles étaient souvent donnés sur la 'Piazza della vecchia citta' (la Place de la vieille cité) à partir de neuf heures du soir. À cette heure-là, des guitaristes jouaient des ballades et les jeunes demoiselles dansaient toutes seules jusqu'à ce qu'un garçon vienne les inviter. Des comédiens faisaient rire les enfants et des groupes de musique de tout âge improvisaient des morceaux tandis que des cuisiniers préparaient un repas en plein air. Ce soir ne faisait pas exception et un cracheur de feu enflammait les yeux des enfants. Deux sorciers à peine majeurs faisaient jaillir des étincelles multicolores de leurs baguettes et la lumière éclairait alors le nuit déjà noire.

Devant un groupe de rock qui avait du succès, un jeune garçon de onze ans était assis sur un banc, face à une piste de danse improvisé. Il tenait dans sa main droite une canette métallique moldue. L'étiquette indiquait « Ice tea » et un morceau de pêche était dessiné dessous. Il semblait se délecter de ce qu'il buvait tout en regardant un très jeune couple qui tentait de danser sans que le garçon brun ne marche sur le pied de sa cavalière. Abandonnant la partie d'un accord tacite, ils se séparèrent après une bise amicale et le garçon se dirigea vers le banc où son ami était assis.

-Ah ! Fit le danseur. Le rock, c'est vraiment pas mon truc !

Son ami éclata de rire, le bord de la canette posé contre ses lèvres, près à boire. Il but une gorgée et répondit :

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire !

-Tu penses pouvoir faire mieux ? Défia gentiment son ami en souriant.

Le garçon haussa les épaules et répondit :

-Je ne sais pas… Et puis Gabriella n'est vraiment pas mon genre… Et puis je n'aime pas tellement me donner en spectacle !

Son ami acquiesça et lui piqua sa canette pour boire. Après un silence de quelques secondes, le brun demanda :

-Tu as reçu une lettre ?

Pour des enfants moldus ou d'un autre pays, cette question aurait semblé étrange, mais les jeunes sorciers italiens la comprenaient facilement. Il n'existait pas d'école de sorcellerie nationale pour eux, pas comme en France ou en Grande-Bretagne. Le ministère de la magie italien n'avait pas trouvé de terrain adéquat et les jeunes sorciers devaient donc aller dans un pays étranger pour faire leurs études de magie. Les écoles de sorcellerie étaient nombreuses et acceptaient n'importe qui pour la plupart mais chaque jeune italien ne recevait pas les mêmes propositions. Le jeune sorcier recevait en général quatre ou cinq lettres et il était rare qu'un enfant en reçoive plus de six. Les propositions arrivaient pendant les vacances précédant la rentrée scolaire.

-Non, répondit son ami.

-Aucune ? Demanda le brun, étonné.

-Aucune, affirma le garçon.

-Même pas une lettre de Brozwitsz ?

Le garçon éclata de rire. Brozwitsz était l'académie de sorcellerie de Pologne, assez connu pour sa très mauvaise réputation. C'était une référence lorsqu'un sorcier ne recevait pas de lettre. On ne pouvait décemment pas aller à Brozwitsz si on recevait d'autres lettres.

-Même pas une de Brozwitsz, répéta le garçon.

-Il y a deux solutions possibles dans ce cas : soit tu es un Cracmol…

-Ce que je ne pense pas être ! Répondit le garçon.

-…Soit une école a demandé aux autres de ne pas t'envoyer de lettre, termina le brun.

* * *

Au numéro 5 de l'allée « Vincenzo Stizzani », un garçon se réveillait difficilement. Le soir précédent, le fabriquant de baguettes du village avait fêté ses cent quarante-quatre ans et tout le monde s'était couché très tard.

Le réveil de chacun était donc assez long et ce jeune garçon ne faisait pas exception. Il s'appelait Angelino Spinzelli.

-Angelino ! Appela une femme au rez-de-chaussée.

-J'arrive ! Répondit le garçon d'une voix cassée.

Il repoussa la couverture noire qui le recouvrait et se leva. Vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un caleçon noir, il sortit de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers. Lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine, un sifflement admirateur résonna à ses oreilles et il lâcha :

-Je suis là.

-Coucou, mon chou ! S'écria une jeune femme en se précipitant pour lui coller sa bouche sur sa joue gauche.

-Salut, Stella, marmonna-t-il, les yeux fermés par le sommeil.

-Il y a quelqu'un pour toi, dans le salon.

-Ah, fit-il seulement.

Sans même prendre le temps de se vêtir d'une manière plus… conventionnelle, dirons-nous, Angelino traversa le couloir et arriva dans le salon. Un tout petit monsieur aux cheveux blancs était debout et attendait.

-Bonjour, monsieur… Spinzelli, je suppose ? S'exclama-t-il joyeusement en italien sans faire cas de sa tenue.

-Exact, monsieur… ?

-Je m'appelle Filius Flitwick, professeur de sortilèges au collège de sorcellerie Poudlard ! Se présenta le professeur.

-Enchanté ! Dit Angelino en lui serrant la main. Excusez ma tenue fort légère et peu appropriée aux évènements, je viens juste de me réveiller.

-Ce n'est rien, Monsieur Spinzelli ! Assura l'homme.

Il détailla curieusement le jeune italien. Plutôt maigre, il avait une peau assez bronzée. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et d'une couleur très noire et ses yeux en amande étaient d'une teinte ambre si sombre qu'elle en était presque brune*.

Acquiesçant, Angelino l'invita d'un geste à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil tout en s'installant lui-même dans le canapé. Il y eut un silence et Angelino se décida à parler.

-J'avoue être assez curieux de votre visite chez moi, étant donné la situation géographique de Stalianze par rapport à Poudlard.

-Il est vrai que c'est un peu loin d'ici, reconnu aimablement l'homme, mais le voyage en valait la peine ! Ajouta-t-il en riant.

Angelino sourit et l'homme continua :

-En vérité, Monsieur Spinzelli, le collège Poudlard offre une place à tous ceux qui voudraient étudier en Ecosse. Le directeur, Albus Dumbledore, a dernièrement exprimé le souhait de vous voir étudier dans son école.

-Comment a-t-il su que j'attendais des lettres des écoles de sorcellerie ? Demanda Angelino avec curiosité.

-Il a ses sources, j'imagine… Mais je crois me souvenir que votre grand-mère étudiait à Poudlard ? Questionna l'homme.

-Vous voulez parler d'Elisabeth Winblood ?

-Oui… Le directeur a envoyé une lettre à sa fille mais ayant préféré étudier en Espagne, elle a refusé… J'imagine que vous savez déjà tout ça, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda l'homme.

-À vrai dire, non, répondit Angelino en se craquant distraitement les phalanges de ses doigts. Je n'ai pas eu la chance de connaître beaucoup mes parents, donc je n'ai pas pu entendre leurs propres histoires scolaires.

-Vous m'en voyez navré, répondit Flitwick avec compassion.

-Si je me fis à vos précédentes paroles, vous êtes venu me demander si je souhaitais aller à Poudlard ?

-Exactement !

Il y eut un court silence.

-Est-ce que, par le plus grand des hasards, Monsieur Dumbledore aurait demandé aux autres écoles de ne pas envoyer de lettre à mon adresse ? Questionna Angelino en se massant le front.

-Ma foi, c'est fort possible ! Pour une raison que j'ignore, le directeur semblait persuadé que vous accepteriez...

-Il se peut qu'il ait raison, répondit alors Angelino. Etudier en Ecosse me serait assez bénéfique, étant donné la réputation que Poudlard a acquise… Vous-même, je crois, êtes assez connu pour avoir été un grand duelliste durant les années 50 ?

-C'est exact, répondit l'homme en hochant la tête.

-Soit, j'accepte ! Conclut alors le jeune homme en hochant la tête.

-Parfait ! J'ai pris la liberté de déjà vous fournir vos affaires d'école les plus importantes, c'est-à-dire vos manuels scolaires ! Pour le reste –chaudron, ingrédients, baguette, etc-, je pense que votre village pourra faire l'affaire ?

-Tout à fait ! Vous n'avez pas besoin de l'accord d'un responsable légal ? Interrogea Angelino.

-Non non ! Assura l'homme. Sinon, croyez bien que beaucoup d'élèves ne seraient pas avec nous ! Certains parents sont très… _réticents_ à l'idée de quitter leurs enfants !

Angelino eut un sourire et se leva en même temps que l'homme. Il lui serra la main en guise d'au revoir et Stella entra dans la pièce au même moment.

-Vous nous quittez ? S'exclama-t-elle.

-Avec regret, croyez-le bien ! Répliqua galamment l'homme. Mais je reverrai Monsieur Spinzelli à la rentrée, n'est-ce pas ? Oh, à ce propos, Angelino, je vous ai laissé une enveloppe avec toutes les instructions nécessaires pour se rendre à Poudlard ! Un employé du ministère viendra vous chercher. À bientôt, Angelino !

-Au revoir, professeur ! Saluèrent Angelino et Stella.

Angelino raccompagna l'enseignant à la porte et se tourna vers Stella qui le regardait, sourcils froncés.

-Oui, Stella ?

-Tu… Tu as reçu ton futur professeur en caleçon ? S'indigna-t-elle.

Dans la matinée, Angelino se rendit chez le fabriquant de baguette du village et la seule baguette qui voulut lui obéir était en bois de cèdre et contenait une dent de salamandre. « Assez douce mais têtue, avait dit le fabriquant, elle a une affinité particulière avec les sortilèges et les maléfices, ainsi que les incantations de Médicomagie et les rituels de toutes sortes ». Le vieil homme avait pris sa baguette et l'avait observé minutieusement, perdu dans ses pensées. Puis il lui avait remis dans la main et lui avait dit solennellement : « À partir de maintenant, vous êtes un sorcier ».

* * *

*Comme une bierre ambrée, pour ceux qui connaissent (DENONCEZ-VOUS ! XD)

Voilà.


	3. Chapitre II : School

BONNE ANNEE A TOUS ! BONNE SANTE ! Bienvenue en 2013, nombre absolument et catégoriquement affreux.

Désolée pour ce long retard mais je n'étais pas motivée. Je travaille surtout sur les fictions que j'écris. Pour l'instant, les cinq premiers chapitres sont terminés, pré-mâchés par Sander Neptune.

Au programme, pour ce chapitre, un trajet jusqu'à Poudlard, une rencontre avec Cho Chang et la répartition.

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre II : School

_Cher Mr Spinzelli,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous bénéficier d'ors et déjà d'une place dans l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard. Le départ s'effectuera le 1er Septembre à la gare King's Cross, voie 9 ¾. Etant donnée votre situation géographique, un membre du ministère de la magie se chargera de venir vous chercher pour vous y mener. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste de vos fournitures nécessaires._

_En espérant vous voir à Poudlard le 1er Septembre,_

_Sincèrement_

_Minerva McGonagall, directrice adjointe_

-Ta lettre est si magnifique que ça pour que tu la fixes ainsi depuis une bonne demi-heure ?

-Je vois que nous n'avons pas la même définition du mot « demi-heure », toi et moi, ma chère Stella, répliqua Angelino sans même lever les yeux du parchemin. Parchemin qui lui fut arraché des mains moins de cinq secondes plus tard.

-Maintenant, tu viens manger ou que te prive de nourriture pendant une semaine à ton retour ! Menaça la charmante jeune femme qui lui servait de mère adoptive.

Angelino pesa le pour et le contre et se dit qu'il faudrait mieux pour lui d'aller manger, bien que l'idée de contrarier la maîtresse de maison soit assez séduisante. Il alla s'asseoir à table et prit sa tasse de café.

-Il est quelle heure ? Demanda-t-il alors que Stella le rejoignait.

-Environ dix heures, pourquoi ? Questionna-t-elle en étalant du beurre sur une tartine.

-Parce que ma valise n'est pas prête et que mon train part à onze heures, répondit-il d'un ton nonchalant.

Stella sembla considérer sa réponse comme normale puisqu'elle ne répondit rien et avala sa tartine en fixant le ciel lumineux.

-Je me demande pourquoi la lettre me dit que j'ai une place à Poudlard alors que le professeur Flitwick est déjà venu me le dire… Dit pensivement Angelino.

-Encore une des agaçantes manies des sorciers anglais ! Répondit Stella avec dédain. Toujours parler pour dire l'évidence…

-Vu le nom, le professeur McGonagall doit être écossaise, corrigea Angelino en revenant à son café.

-Anglais, écossais, c'est tout comme ! Répliqua Stella. Tout ce petit monde parle la même langue, non ?

Angelino eut un rire. Stella avait l'étrange habitude de mettre tout dans le même sac. Bien entendu, c'était plus de la mauvaise fois qu'autre chose Stella détestait avoir tort.

-Bon, je vais m'habiller et préparer ma valise ! Dit finalement Angelino en se levant.

Il posa le bol dans l'évier et fit mine de partir.

-STOP ! L'interpella la voix de Stella. Ramène tes fesses par ici et le reste avec ! Grogna-elle avec autorité.

Angelino s'arrêta et se retourna lentement.

-Qu'y a-t-il pour satisfaire vos souhaits, mère ? Demanda-t-il avec un air angélique.

-Commence par te taire et ça sera déjà un grand pas en avant ! Répliqua-t-elle automatiquement.

Angelino sourit.

-Comment est-ce que tu crois que ta tasse de café va se laver ? Demanda Stella en désignant l'évier du menton. Car soit certain qu'elle sera propre la prochaine fois que j'ouvrirai le placard de la cuisine ! Je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de boire dans un récipient où traînera encore ta salive ! Dit-elle d'une manière assez franche.

-Tu pourrais peut-être jeter un sort de nettoyage ? Suggéra Angelino, ayant l'air parfaitement convaincu d'avoir raison.

-Certainement pas ! Rétorqua immédiatement Stella. Tu vas prendre ton courage et l'éponge à deux mains et tu vas nettoyer _toi-même_ cette tasse !

Angelino grimaça, sachant parfaitement que sa tentative d'échapper à la vaisselle venait d'échouer. Il prit l'éponge jaune et du liquide vaisselle et fit couler un peu d'eau sur la tasse. Puis il la lava, le nez froncé.

-Pourquoi cet air si dégoûté ? Demanda Stella tout en connaissant parfaitement la réponse.

-Je déteste l'odeur de ce truc ! Répondit dédaigneusement Angelino en désignant le liquide vaisselle parfumé à l'orange et au pamplemousse.

-Ah oui, j'avais oublié ! S'exclama Stella d'un ton dramatique en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

Elle achetait toujours _**ce**_produit parfumé à _**ce**_ parfum pour le _**seul**_ plaisir d'embêter son cher fils. Ce dernier se lava les mains pour se débarasser de cet odeur infecte. Il jeta à sa mère un regard mauvais tout en sachant que ça ne l'atteignait pas.

Il ne fit pas attention au rictus moqueur de sa mère et sortit de la cuisine. Sa malle fut bouclée en un petit quart d'heure. Elle ne contenait que ses vêtements et ses affaires d'écoles. Son argent se trouvait dans une petite sacoche. Puis il s'habilla, n'étant encore vêtu que d'un caleçon. Il enfila un jean noir et une chemise d'un bleu très pâle. Son uniforme de Poudlard était dans sa malle et il ne l'enfilerait que dans le train.

-Sa majesté est-elle prête ? Cria la voix de Stella du rez-de-chaussée.

Angelino leva les yeux au ciel devant l'imbécillité de sa mère. Imbécillité héréditaire, d'après ses dires. Il prit sa malle dans sa main droite et sa baguette dans sa main gauche et sortit de sa chambre. Le vacarme que firent les roues en descendant les escaliers dut exaspérer Stella, car elle sortit du salon, les poings sur les hanches.

-Tu ne peux pas juste _porter_ cette satanée malle ? Demanda-t-elle en grinçant des dents lorsqu'il fut arrivé en bas des marches.

-Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas assez de forces dans les bras, répondit Angelino.

-Imbécile ! Dit-elle.

Angelino suivit Stella jusque dans le salon. Un homme aux cheveux bruns attendait, visiblement ennuyé d'avoir à s'occuper de ça. Angelino toussota pour signaler sa présence.

-Bonjour, Mr Spinzelli ! Fit l'homme en anglais après s'être aperçu de lui.

-Bonjour, Mr…

-Elton ! Répondit celui-ci.

-Quand partons-nous ? Demanda directement Angelino devant le ton peu enthousiaste de l'homme.

-Maintenant, si vous êtes prêt.

-Je le suis, répondit Angelino.

Il se tourna vers Stella et eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir sa mère que celle-ci le serrait déjà dans ses bras.

-Tu passes Noël à Poudlard, mon chéri ! Lui dit-elle. Pour éviter d'avoir à trop solliciter le Ministère anglais…

-Compris, dit Angelino. Tu vas me manquer mais au moins je n'aurais pas à faire la vaisselle à Poudlard, ajouta-t-il.

-Puisque tu le demandes si gentiment, dit Stella, je vais te réserver tout un tas de vaisselles pour ton retour !

-Fais ça et je te promets de m'arranger pour apprendre la partie théorique du plus de sorts de torture possibles pour tenter la pratique sur ton insignifiante personne, répliqua Angelino.

Il lui fit un bisou sur la joue et se tourna vers l'homme.

-Nous pouvons y aller ! Dit-il.

L'homme hocha sèchement la tête et lui tendit le bras.

-Accrochez-vous nous allons transplaner et la secousse risque d'être forte, conseilla-t-il.

Angelino obéit et tandis que l'homme pivotait sur place, il se tourna une dernière fois vers Stella pour lui faire un sourire. Elle y répondit et il disparut.

La sensation du transplanage était désagréable. Angelino eut l'impression d'être comprimé dans un tuyau et il accueillit avec plaisir l'air pollué de Londres.

-Voici la gare King's Cross ! Dit Mr Elton d'un ton formel.

Angelino avait rarement vu des gares aussi mouvementées et bruyantes que celle-ci.

-Je vais vous montrer par où passer et vous vous débrouillerez ensuite, entendu ?

Angelino hocha la tête et suivit l'homme en traînant sa malle. Sa baguette magique était coincée dans la poche arrière droite de son jean. Tous deux furent bousculés à maintes reprises par des voyageurs pressés. L'horloge de la gare indiquait 11h46.

-Vous devez vous rendre voie 9 ¾ ! Indiqua sèchement Mr Elton.

Angelino eut un doute et parcourut du regard les pancartes indiquant les numéros de voie. Il y avait la voie 9 et la voie 10, mais pas de 9 ¾.

-J'ai bien peur que cette voie n'existe pas encore dans cette gare, fit aimablement remarquer Angelino.

-Dirigez-vous vers la barrière entre les voies 9 et 10 et vous disparaîtrez à son contact ! Répondit Mr Elton d'un ton pincé.

Angelino haussa un sourcil perplexe et obéit. La barrière, solide à première vue, le laissa passer comme dans un rideau de vapeur. Le garçon cligna des yeux et regarda derrière lui. La barrière était là et une pancarte indiquait « Voie n°9 ¾, Poudlard Express ». Haussant les épaules, le jeune sorcier se détourna et fit face à une longue locomotive à vapeur rouge vif qui crachait des volutes de fumée grise. Angelino vit une foule de sorciers et sorcières, les parents disant au revoir à leurs enfants avec émotion, les étudiants les plus âgés quittant leur famille avec empressement pour rejoindre des amis et les plus jeunes regardaient le train avec appréhension.

Angelino se dirigea vers un wagon et monta dedans. Le couloir n'était pas encore rempli et le garçon s'empressa d'entrer dans un compartiment vide. Les banquettes étaient couvertes de velours gris-bleu légèrement usé et au-dessus il y avait de longues barres de métal croisées de manières à soutenir des baguages. Angelino souleva avec peine sa lourde malle et se mit sur la pointe de pieds pour la hisser sur les barres. Puis il se laissa tomber sur la banquette, près de la vitre. Les étudiants ayant de l'ancienneté préféraient généralement prendre des compartiments pour un seul groupe d'amis et Angelino avait bon espoir de passer le voyage tranquillement, sans être dérangé.

Malheureusement, une bonne demi-heure plus tard, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et un garçon entra. Cheveux blonds, yeux bruns, il avait le même âge qu'Angelino.

-Salut, je m'appelle John Reyton ! Se présenta-t-il. Je peux m'asseoir ?

-Si tu veux, répondit Angelino.

Ennuyé, il se mit debout sur la banquette et attrapa un livre dans sa valise.

-Tu lis quoi ? Demanda Reyton.

-Rien, pour l'instant, répondit Angelino en s'asseyant.

Puis il tendit le livre au garçon qui lut sur la couverture « Histoire de la magie » par Bathilda Tourdesac. Reyton fronça les sourcils et demanda :

-C'est un des livres qui était sur la liste, non ?

-Exact, répondit Angelino en reprenant le livre.

-Pourquoi tu lis ça maintenant ? Questionna Reyton sans comprendre.

-Parce que je m'ennuie, dit-il en pensant terminer là.

-Et ça t'amuse, les livres comme ça ? Poursuivit Reyton.

-Non, lâcha Angelino sans réfléchir pour se débarasser de cet enquiquineur.

-Alors pourquoi tu lis ça ? Répéta Reyton.

-Pour éviter les questions des imbéciles curieux mais ça n'a pas l'air de marcher ! Répondit sèchement Angelino, à bout de nerf.

Reyton fronça les sourcils et se leva, vexé. Il prit sa valise et sortit du compartiment en claquant la porte. Angelino soupira de soulagement et ouvrit son livre. Il supportait la compagnie des gens quand ceux-ci se taisaient ou disaient des choses un tant soit peu intelligentes.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, la porte coulissa et une seconde personne fit son apparition. C'était une fille, cette fois. Plutôt petite, elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et fins.

-Bonjour ! Fit-elle timidement. Je m'appelle Cho Chang, je suis en première année… Je peux m'asseoir ?

Si Angelino avait dut dire à quelqu'un pourquoi il avait accepté, il aurait répondu que cette jeune fille semblait intelligente et qu'il était très galant, mais il ne pouvait refuser de s'avouer qu'elle était particulièrement jolie.

-Entre, je t'en prie ! Invita-t-il en souriant.

Elle sourit et entra en amenant sa valise.

-Tu veux que je pose ta malle sur le porte-bagages ? Proposa-t-il.

Cho rougit et acquiesça timidement. Angelino se leva et saisit la valise. Puis il la posa le plus calmement possible sur le filet de fer.

-Merci beaucoup !

-Mais de rien !

Il s'assit et dit :

-Je m'appelle Angelino Spinzelli !

-Tu es italien ? Demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

-En partie ! J'ai une grand-mère anglaise alors je sais parler anglais, expliqua Angelino. Mais je vis en Italie…

Cho hocha la tête et se tut. Angelino en profita pour la détailler. Ses longs yeux en amande étaient très foncés et ses joues légèrement roses. Certains auraient put dire qu'Angelino était trop jeune pour s'intéresser aux femmes, mais Stella aurait répondu qu'on n'était jamais trop jeune pour ces choses-là. Angelino n'était que trop d'accord.

-Tu es né-moldu ?

Angelino releva les yeux de son livre.

-Pardon ? Fit-il, encore perdu dans les guerres des Vampires.

-Tu es né-moldu ?.

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Les enfants de sorciers ne s'intéressent généralement pas à l'histoire de la magie.

- Je ne connais pas trop l'histoire du monde magique, répondit Angelino. Dans mon village, on vit un peu comme des moldus… On utilise la magie quand on en a besoin ou quand on n'a pas envie de bouger, mais sinon…

-Sinon vous n'utilisez pas la magie ? Compléta Cho.

-Seulement pour les animations du soir : faire jaillir des étincelles, enflammer de l'eau…

-Vous arrivez à faire enflammer de l'eau ? S'exclama la jeune fille, impressionnée.

-Personnellement, je ne sais pas faire ça, et c'est apparemment compliqué… Il n'y en a pas beaucoup qui y arrive !

Angelino sourit lorsque surgit dans son esprit le souvenir de Stella enflammant tout sauf la bassine d'eau.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris ? Demanda Cho, un peu perplexe.

-Ma mère a essayé d'enflammer de l'eau, une fois… Elle croyait y arriver facilement mais le feu rebondissait toujours sur l'eau et tout ce qui était autour a commencé à brûler ! Répondit Angelino en riant.

Cho sourit et demanda :

-C'est beau, l'Italie ? Je n'y suis jamais aller…

-Il y a des endroits magnifiques… répondit Angelino, et il y en a d'autres vraiment répugnants !

-Et tu vis dans quel coin ?

-Près de la mer Méditerranée… Ce n'est pas très loin de Rome…

-Tu as déjà vu Rome ? Demanda Cho, intéressée.

-Pour la plupart des italiens, c'est facile de s'y rendre, du moins chez les sorciers… Il suffit de transplaner ou de prendre le Bus de Luigi !

-Le bus de qui ?

-De Luigi ! Répéta Angelino. C'est un bus pour sorcier, ultra rapide et invisible aux moldus ! Avec ça on fait Stalianze-Rome en une dizaine de minutes…

-Stalianze ?

-C'est mon village ! Un village entièrement sorcier, à part les quelques descendants de Cracmols qui ont accepté de rester…

Cho hocha la tête et demanda :

-Et pourquoi tu vas à Poudlard ? C'est loin de l'Italie, quand même !

-Il n'y a pas d'école nationale, répondit Angelino en regardant le paysage flou qui défilait derrière la vitre. Les sorciers reçoivent des lettres d'écoles étrangères… Le plus souvent du même continent, comme l'Espagne, la France ou encore la Roumanie ! Certains ont la chance de pouvoir aller étudier en Chine ou en Australie… Le rêve de la plupart des jeunes serait de pouvoir aller étudier aux Etats-Unis ou au Cameroun ! Ce sont les deux pays les plus riches en culture sorcière… Une véritable mine d'or…

Cho éclata de rire devant l'air émerveillé d'Angelino. La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et interrompit le rire de la jeune asiatique. Une petite dame rondelette et souriante qui tenait un chariot les salua et demanda :

-Est-ce que vous voudriez quelque chose à manger ?

Angelino se leva et tendit 4 mornilles et 6 noises.

-Un paquet de Dragées Surprises, s'il vous plaît ! Demanda-t-il.

Un peu étonnée qu'il connaisse le prix d'avance, la jeune dame encaissa l'argent et lui tendit un paquet plastifié.

-Merci beaucoup ! Remercia Angelino.

Il retourna s'asseoir tandis que la sorcière repartait en fermant la porte.

-Tu en veux ? Questionna Angelino en tendant le paquet ouvert à la jeune fille.

Cho rougit une nouvelle fois et prit une dragée d'un blanc net. Le bonbon avait la forme d'un œuf d'un peu plus de deux centimètres de hauteur. Le principe des dragées surprises était de croquer un bonbon sans savoir son arôme, aux risques et périls du mangeur. Un papier apparaissait alors dans la main en indiquant la saveur de la sucrerie.

La jeune sorcière mit courageusement la dragée dans sa bouche et croqua en fermant les yeux d'appréhension. Angelino l'observait attentivement et il rit lorsqu'une moue dégoûtée se peignit sur le visage de la jeune élève.

-Alors ? Questionna-t-il tandis qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil au papier.

Elle secoua la tête et répondit piteusement :

-Médicament !

Le rire du garçon repartit

-À ton tour ! S'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

Angelino se calma et piocha un bonbon d'une couleur beige assez neutre. Il croqua dedans avec précaution et s'immobilisa.

-Alors ? S'exclama Cho, impatiente.

Il mâcha très lentement et avala le tout avec des yeux très ouverts et un visage indescriptible.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Cho.

Angelino regarda le papier et répondit :

-De la peinture !

Cho eut une grimace et piocha dans le paquet.

-Chocolat ! S'écria-t-elle, victorieuse.

Angelino tomba sur des dragées aux goûts répugnants, tel que de la colle à bois ou encore des yeux de grenouille, qui se révélèrent avoir un petit côté sucré légèrement rassurant.

Sans que Cho et Angelino ne s'en aperçoivent, le voyage avait duré et bientôt, une voix féminine retentit dans le train :

-Nous arriverons bientôt à la gare de Pré-au-lard ! Veuillez enfiler vos uniformes et laisser vos bagages dans vos compartiments !

Angelino fouilla dans sa valise et dénicha son uniforme. Ce n'était qu'une robe de sorcier noire, une cape également noire, et un chapeau pointu (noir).

-Je vais me changer dans les toilettes ! Indiqua Angelino en laissant le compartiment à Cho.

Celle-ci le remercia, gênée. Angelino partit à la découverte des toilettes du train, qui se trouvèrent être très spacieuses –probablement magiquement agrandies- et peintes en rouge vif. Il y avait de nombreuses cabines mais peu d'étudiants se changeaient là. La plupart des élèves de première année restaient garçon-garçon et fille-fille. Quand aux plus vieux, les groupes d'amis étaient parfois mixtes, mais rarement.

Angelino se changea et repartit vers son compartiment. Cho s'était également changée. Elle était livide.

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Questionna Angelino en mettant sa baguette magique dans un holster de poignet.

-Je suis juste…anxieuse ! Répondit Cho. Je ne sais pas dans quelle maison je vais aller !

-Ce sera la surprise ! Fit Angelino. Et puis ce n'est pas l'intérêt d'une école, n'est-ce pas ? Tu te feras des amis dans ta maison, quoi qu'il arrive !

Cho hocha la tête mais ne parut pas rassurée. Tous deux sortirent du compartiment et du train. Il faisait nuit noire dehors, et Angelino ne vit rien, mis à part les lumières du train et une lanterne qui éclairait le visage d'un homme gigantesque. Ce dernier rugit :

-LES PREMIERES ANNEES, PAR ICI !

Angelino se fraya un chemin dans la foule d'élèves et Cho le suivit. Lorsque tous les première année furent rassemblés devant le géant, ce dernier reprit d'un ton moins élevé :

-Je m'appelle Rubeus Hagrid, je suis le garde-chasse de Poudlard ! Suivez-moi !

Il fit demi-tour et commença à marcher à grands pas. Les élèves le suivirent en courant presque à travers ce qui semblait être un village. Dans le noir, il était difficile de distinguer quelque chose -exceptée la lanterne d'Hagrid- et plusieurs élèves trébuchèrent contre des défauts du sol. Brusquement, le géant s'arrêta, les premiers de la longue file lui heurtant le dos.

-Nous allons traverser le Lac ! Pas plus de quatre par barque et je ne veux pas de chahut !

Angelino s'installa avec Cho dans une barque et deux élèves les rejoignirent : Alicia Spinnet et Alan Donwë. Sans qu'ils aient besoin de ramer, les barques s'avancèrent toutes seules dans une parfaite synchronisation. Dans le noir, les deux seuls et uniques moyens de s'assurer qu'ils étaient bel et bien sur un Lac –mis à part le fait qu'ils soient dans une barque- étaient le clapotis de l'eau sur les bords de la barque et les petits éclats argentés que produisait la surface sombre lorsque la Lune se reflétait dessus. Les barques tournèrent légèrement et au même moment, Hagrid prévint :

-Vous allez apercevoir Poudlard !

Un grand arbre leur avait apparemment cachés la vue car lorsqu'il tournèrent, une colline apparut. En temps normal, elle aurait été invisible à cause de l'obscurité, mais dessus se dressait un magnifique château aux tours pointues. Le style était clairement gothique, bien que la date de construction ne corresponde pas. Angelino regarda les fenêtres en ogive et se souvint que Poudlard avait été reconstruit au XVIème siècle. Les dates coïncidaient donc, se dit le garçon. Stella avait étudié l'histoire des arts durant cinq ans et il avait dut supporter toutes ses révisions.

-Nous sommes arrivés, vous pouvez descendre ! Lança Hagrid.

Les barques avaient effectivement heurté la terre ferme et Angelino s'empressa de poser pied à terre pour aider ces dames à descendre de la barque. Alors qu'Alicia souriait devant la galanterie, Cho rougit brusquement.

Les élèves suivirent Hagrid. Ce dernier s'engagea le long d'un chemin assez étroit. Le château se rapprochait tandis qu'ils montaient la pente de la colline. Enfin, la seule vision qu'ils eurent fut finalement une immense porte de chêne.

Hagrid leva son énorme poing et trois coups résonnèrent sur le bois. La porte s'ouvrit.


End file.
